The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the art of turbomachine and, more particularly, to a turbomachine including a mixing tube element having a vortex generator.
In general, gas turbine engines combust a fuel/air mixture that releases heat energy to form a high temperature gas stream. The high temperature gas stream is channeled to a turbine section via a hot gas path. The turbine section converts thermal energy from the high temperature gas stream to mechanical energy that rotates a shaft. The turbine section may be used in a variety of applications, such as for providing power to a pump or an electrical generator.
In a gas turbine, engine efficiency increases as combustion gas stream temperatures increase. Unfortunately, higher gas stream temperatures produce higher levels of nitrogen oxide (NOx), an emission that is subject to both federal and state regulation. Therefore, there exists a careful balancing act between operating gas turbine sections in an efficient range, while also ensuring that the output of NOx remains below mandated levels. One method of achieving low NOx levels is to ensure good mixing of fuel and air prior to combustion.